Sudden
by leeluluirty
Summary: Sarah is just minding her own business when all of a sudden a portal sends her to the Lorax Universe! Could this be love?
1. A New World?

**Disclaimer- I do NOT in anyway own this movie, The Lorax**

**AN- Heres my try at placing myself into a story. This was inspired from a horrible fanfiction review, needless to say, it was very entertaining. Lets hope this doesn't turn into a Mary sue, because that would be horrible! Oh, and no flames. Ok, go!  
NOTICE!- Please vote in my poll if you want me to continue. Thank you!**

* * *

**Sarahs Pov**  
I stepped out of the car and went up to the door. We had just came back from picking up Matt, my brother, from school, and I had some homework that I needed to finish. I stepped in the house and quickly dodged an attack from my cat,Meme, who for some strange reason hated me.  
"Ha, nice try!" I said teasingly. It always amused me when she did that. I walked over to my door, and was met with loud meows. I was tempted to pet the cat, but I really had to finish that homework.  
'Ah, why is math so boring?' I wondered to myself, and walked into my room. I quickly closed the door before Lixo, my loving cat, could run in. I sat on the floor and got out the needed items.  
"Ok, now to get this over with" I said, and mentally cheered my self on. In about 15 minutes or so, I was done, and happily sat in my chair to get to reading some oh so wonderful fanfiction. After a few searches, and a couple clicks, I had found an awesome fanfic. It was a Lorax fanfic. As I sat, staring away at the bright screen, I never noticed the portal opening behind me, and before I could even scream, I was sucked into it, and everything turned to black.

**Onceler Pov**  
It had been a long day. Hours of standing in the streets of the town had gotten me nowhere. No one wanted to buy my thneed.  
'Why?' I sighed and walked over to Melvin, half heartedly shrugging off some tomatoes as I went. We were half way in the forest when all of a sudden a black hole opened and a girl came flying through, and with a loud thump, we were both on the ground.  
Ouch. That really hurt! I grabbed my head, and looked down at the small girl sitting on me. Her bright blue eyes stared at me in shock.  
"O-o-onceler?" She gasped in apparent awe. I gave her a confused look. How did she know my name? She suddenly gasped, and my eyes were drawn to her foot, which was turned at an odd angle.  
"Ouch! I must have twisted it" She winced. I stood up, and helped her to her feet. She stood on one foot and hovered the other in the air. I looked around. We were pretty far in the woods. It would be quicker to go to my house, then to go all the way back to the town. Besides, I didn't want to face those people yet. Not till tomorrow.  
"Here, come with me, we should wrap up your foot" She shyly nodded, and followed me back to the house.  
"Um..Where are we?" She suddenly asked. Flabbergasted, I stared at her. How could she not know where she is? Its not like there isnt any signs around. There were plenty around the forest. But then I thought of the black hole. She must not be around from here, I decided.  
"Hello?" She asked, looking up at me.  
"Uh yeah, we're in the forest, Greensville to be exact" I said nervously, I cant believe I had zoned out!

**Sarahs Pov**  
Sharp pains were running up my leg, and I hoped they had pain killers here. I wasnt dumb. I knew where this place is. I just had to be sure. How did this happen? Why would this happen?  
"Well, here we are" He said, and jestered to me to come inside.

* * *

**AN- Ok, thats all Im going to put in for today. Hows that? Ok? Mary sueish? Or what? Should I continue this? Review and answer please, thanks, have a wonderful day :)**


	2. Introductions

**AN- Im not too sure whether I should continue this story, but Im going to give you guys the second chapter anyway. I wrote it a while ago, kinda forgot about it actually. So enjoy! :) Also, dont forget to vote on my poll if you want me to continue or not. Thanks!**

**Sarahs Pov**  
I walked inside and was not too surprised by what was inside. I had watched the movie only once, but I still could remember what the room looked like. I limped over to the chair, and sat down. The Onceler handed me a bandage and I began to wrap up my foot, which thankfully was beginning to numb.  
"So... Whats your name since you seem to know mine?" He asked happily, smiling at me.  
"My name is Sarah...Nice to meet you" Inwardly I was freaking out though. How did this happen? Why?  
I tried to think what could have caused this, but nothing came to mind. The Onceler cleared his throat. Startled, I looked up at him.  
"Its getting dark outside, do you want to stay here?" He asked, concern flickering through his eyes. I nodded. Sure the forest didn't have any dangerous animals, it was still bumpy, and I didn't want to fall and hurt myself any more. Onceler nodded to himself and began to set up a little cot on the floor. Soon it was all set up, complete with a little pillow on top.  
"Whos this?" A voice asked. I looked around, but didnt see anything. But then a thought came to me. Maybe its the Lorax. I looked down and sure enough, it was. The Onceler cleared his throat and gestured to me.  
"Mustache, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Mustache". I laughed at the nickname. The Lorax only seemed mildly annoyed. Apparently hes used to this. But then another thought occurred to me. Should I tell them that they aren't real, and are just a movie? I looked at the two, and they were laughing at whatever the small Brown Bar-the-loot had done. I shook my head. No, maybe I could even fix what was to happen in this story. If the onceler wasn't deterred from his promise by his mother, none of the bad things would happen. Surely it wouldn't be that bad to change things. It was only a movie after all.  
"So is Mustache really your name?" I asked, having decided to stick to not telling them what I knew. The Lorax shook his head and glared mockingly to the Onceler.  
"No, I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees!" He stated. I smiled at him.  
"I love trees! At my old house, we used to plant a whole bunch of 'em. But then we had to move away" I said, thinking of the trees from my world. The Lorax beamed at me, but then noticed my foot.  
"What happened to your foot?" He asked, pointing a hand towards my foot. I waved a hand  
"Oh, I just twisted it. No worries". It was getting dark out, so we all decided to get to bed.  
**Onceler Pov**

I laid in bed thinking. It was odd to have someone else other than me and the animals, but refreshing. I sort of dreaded going back into town tomorrow. The villagers were beginning to get angry at me and a small part of me feared they would take their reaction of me a step further. I yawned. Its late, Ill just worry about it tomorrow. A loud snore came from beside me, so I turned. It was the Lorax, who looked almost cute cuddled on the bed. That guy had been watching me closely ever since I cut down that tree. I had promised to stop chopping down trees of course. And I planned not to too. It was simple to just get the fluff from the top of the trees with out cutting them down anyhow. I yawned again and went to sleep.


	3. Angry Mob!

**AN- Yay it is chapter 3 ^.^ and its longer too! 1,284 words, thats like a record for me! Enjoy! :D  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything but the OC!**

* * *

**Sarahs Pov**  
I woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. The Onceler might be cooking.  
"Hungry?" I nodded and smiled at him. Soon there was a small stack of pancakes on my lap, and I dug in.  
"This is really good!" I exclaimed. He grinned back at me, and his chest puffed up in pride.  
"Why thank you! I learned from the best you know, my dad taught me how" The Lorax perked up at this.  
"Hey bean stalk, you've never talked about your dad before" I also listened, because in the movies, they never mentioned the Oncelers dad before.  
"He died a long time ago" The Oncler said, a sorrowful look engulfing his face. He shook his head, as if to clear all thought of his dad.  
"So, Sarah, do you want to come with me to town?" I nodded. It would be interesting to see how the town folk reacted to the Oncler.  
After a lot more pancakes, we were ready to go. As we went, I noticed that he was sorta tense. As if he was dreading this trip. I tried to remember why he would be that way, but my mind was drawing a blank. Through we were walking slow, given my slight limp, we managed to get there only about half an hour. Immediately, I could feel the glares of the towns people. wow, they really seemed to hate the Oncler.  
**Oncler Pov**  
I looked in the small brown pouch on Melvins back for my Thneed. It..It wasnt there. Did I forget it? I must have, it wasnt in its usual place. I tried to think of all the places I could have left it, when I hit me. The table! I put it there before we left, and I forgot it pick it up again. I groaned. Sarah looked at me, with a look of concern? Why would she be worried about me, the only people who really cared about me would be my dad and my forest friends. Her voice startled me out of my thoughts.  
"Oncler? Is everything alright?" I laughed nervously.  
"Well, you see, I sortaleftmythneedathome" I said in a rush, embarrassed that I could have forgotten such an important thing. Sarah tilted her head cutely.  
"What was that?"  
"I sorta left my thneed at home" I said, looking down. Sarah laughed.  
"Why don't you run back and get it? I'll watch Melvin for you" I looked back at her in awe.  
"Really? You'd do that, for me?" She nodded, and motioned for me to go.  
"Thanks!" I said as I turned around and ran back to my little house.  
**Sarah Pov**  
I watched in amusement as he ran off, when someone poked me in the back.  
"Hello?" I turned around to see some girls.  
"Do you know that freak?" One of the girls asked, turning up her nose.  
"Yeah, what an idiot!" Said another, running a brush through her bushy hair.  
"We can't stand that imbecile!" The last one said, checking her face in a small mirror.  
I was shocked. Sure they had hated the Oncler in the movie a little, what with the tomatoes and all, but this? I could see some older women and men alike, glaring in the direction the Oncler had token off in.  
"Why?" I asked, confused. After all, what had the Oncler done to get such hate? The girls looked at me in amazement. As if it were shocking that I could not see what, to them, was very obvious.  
"Why? Why? Because he annoys the town, that's why!" The girl with the mirror said with a snotty voice. Melvin beside me stomped his foot in unhappiness, scaring the bushy haired girl in the process.  
"Eeeh!" She cried, "Get that thing away from me!" She put her hand on her forehead in a dramatic, and swooned into some passerbys arms.  
"See what tha' freak caused!" Yelled some old man sitting in a porch not too far. He spit into a spit jar with a loud clang. I put a hand on Melvin, and took a step back. Was it really a good idea to stay here?  
**Onceler's pov**  
I ran back to the tent as fast as I could. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of different ways to sell my beloved thneed. Maybe Sarah could model it for me, I thought as I opened the door. The thneed was sitting right where I had left it, and with a loud 'Aha!' I picked it up, and gave it a hug.  
"Having fun there?" I spun around, and saw the orange Lorax standing at the door looking at me amused.  
"I-well-you see..." I sputtered, embarrassed he had seen my little moment. The Lorax laughed and motioned for me to go. Blushing a dark pink, I muttered a quick 'bye', and high tailed it out of there. Seeing the path towards town, I picked up speed, trees seemed to blend together around me as I ran past. Hopefully I havent kept her waiting! My happy thoughts came to a startling stop when I saw Sarah and Melvin surrounded by what seemed like an angry mob.  
"Whats going on?" I asked, confused  
**Sarahs pov**  
I spun around when I heard the Oncelers voice. Darn it! I had hoped to calm the angry crowd before he came back. But it seemed that plan hadn't gone to well. The Onceler came up to me, his face lacking its normal grin.  
"Did you upset them or something?" He asked me. I face palmed.  
"No, their angry at you!" I said, and his face once again contorted to a frown.  
"Why would th-" His words were cut off as some angry villager yelled at him.  
"We don't want your useless thneed!" At the word useless the Onceler seemed to slump. His bangs covered his eyes and he turned away.  
"Lets go" He said to me. I watched him in shock. Where was the normal cheer and confidence?  
"But-" He turned back to me and I was startled by how shiny his eyes looked. Apparently he was only too used to this reaction. He startled walking away, and the angry mob began to dispence. Melvin followed him after a second, and I could only stand there in shock. What had just happened? One minute it was all sunny, and no wrong could be done. And then it was gloomy and dark. As he started to disappear, I ran/limped quickly to him.  
"Onceler! How are you going to just let them say that to you?" I asked, just at a loss as to respond to this situation. This was just all impossible! He turned sad eyes to me.  
"Its okay...Im used to it..." He said, his shoulders slumping even more. As we walked, the animals around us seemed to pick up on the sadness that permitted the air, and crooned at him.  
I startled him by suddenly hugging him from behind. How could I not? Here he was, all sad and lost, clearly in need of a hug! He turned in my embrace, looking at me with wide, shocked eyes.  
"What?" I grinned at him.  
"Dont listen to those people! They have no idea how great your thneed is! Maybe you could make a few more and try other towns?" I suggested to him. He suddenly grinned at me, his eyes sparkling in happiness.  
"You're right! Yalksheir town is only a few miles away, they ought to want to buy my thneed!" Suddenly reguvised, he walked with more purpose, he even took up his guitar and began singing a tune.  
The next day found the Oncler looking at the trees in deep concentration.


End file.
